cwsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mariana Grande
Born on June 21 at 21:09 p.m. Oldest of the Grande sisters. Their mother Tariana Grande dies shortly after she gives birth to the youngest twin - Ariana. The father Ignasio takes care of the three until the age of 15, when he leaves them one night without a warning. Mariana was the most religious of the three. Her favorite place in the city was the church where she could spend her whole day and night, going home just to eat and sleep. She took care of her sisters by bringing them some food when it was a holiday because the church was full of it then. One day she offered the new esperansa girl in town - Monita, to stay in their house and live with them. The four of them became very good friends and Monita didn't mind them using magic around her. The three sisters were trying out many new and complex spells but most of them got right and this is how the they kept the house when other people were trying to get to it because the three sisters were under age and had no parents. Mariana got very worried when Ariana got missing and was actually living with the Werevamps. When the blonde and the brown haired one found their sister, they actually liked Cedric for a second. But the religiousness in the older sisters kept them from falling in love like their younger twin. When Ariana got back, Mariana tried to put her away in a madhouse but that didn't happen. Mariana was sent to a different dimension with magic and she spent some time in the bed of Francisco Trapote. After that she was no longer religious but deeply traumatized from the hungry for flesh vampire Trapote. Later, the Werevamps came to bring justice to the house and sent Mariana and Dariana to the madhouse instead. There she was tortured by Jayliam Rose who didn't like her at all. He fed her rat poison and since he had bitten her leg off to the knee,she couldn't walk right. Mariana started hearing a voice in her head there. It made her even more crazy,plus when Jay blinded her, she was even more mad at the world. But then she found a way out and not after long a vampire smelled her blood. She asked him to turn her and he did. She had her leg and sight back. Her ego was through the roof and she thought she was invincible. So she headed to the palace to lure the king. And so it happened. Charles Ozera fell in love with her. She manipulated him the whole time. In her head, the voice was still there, so she was the Mad Hatter of the palace. Mariana hated the whole Ozera family and wished they were dead so she could rule the country alone. With her magic and vampire fangs,she did some really nasty things and even wished the dead of the former lover of Charles. She invited Lexie Riddle as her lady-in-waiting and thought she was useful. Until one day Mariana found out that Lexie was giving her some poison to kill the royal baby. The vampire killed the wolf and found herself another lady-in-waiting - Hayley. Mariana plotted the Ozera family's death but her magic was useless because Elsa had put a protecting spell over them to keep them safe from Mariana. The blonde was so angry at her sisters so she decided to bring them pain. And so she did, she accused Ariana of witchery and watched her burn to death, while stabbing Gloria McLaggen with a wooden stake. Afterwards she killed Kellin Quinn and Christian Grey. One day,the evil queen decided to bring a powerful witch to the palace to help her kill everyone in it. She sensed Khalida Ozera and her magic in the woods nearby. The fire girl agreed to help her with whatever Mariana wants. It was then,when Monita was next to be punished by the queen. Khalida made Max beat up the esperansa,so that she would think he is a bad man and not fall in love with him. Mariana wanted him for herself. Few days after Khali was in palace, she made Mariana fall asleep and in that time she had killed the Ozera family. Almost every member of it. Mariana started crying after that and made the people in palace think that Hayley was the killer. She was murdered by the guards. At the funeral when Charles showed himself,he said that Mariana was the killer and she was put in a cage. Later, the queen was killed with stones at the center of the city by the king's order. Her ghost continued to haunt the palace until Khalida came back months later and locked the spirit in the princess Megumi's castle. Category:Characters